neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Villains in Power Rangers Megaforce
Warstar Empire The Warstar Empire is depicted as the most widespread and powerful army in outer space. Its segments and their respective sections set out to conquer worlds throughout the entire cosmos and bring it under its tyrannical control. All of the antagonists in the series are or ultimately become considered into members of this organization, with the Royal Family, Armada and Warstar Insectoids formal affiliates and the Toxic Mutants and Metal Undersea Empire comprising allies indirectly and by extension due to their alliance with the Warstar branch led by the Insectoids, possessing Vrak as the intermediary in both cases. Its main attack strategy is to send the Insectoid branch of the Warstar to defeat the resistance forces of the native denizens on a given world and then call for the Armada to deal the final attack, although other tactics such as a conjoined onslaught might also be employed depending on the circumstances. The most noble and capable member of the Royal Family is labelled a sovereign title and its relatives are thus delegated next in line to the throne whereas the most competent among the Insectoids is chosen to be their warlord. Malkor commands the lead half of the Empire as the Warstar Admiral while Vekar co-leads alongside him as the Warstar Prince. Royal Family The Royal Family is a kin of alien royalty who stands as a significant part of the elite class within the Warstar Empire. The brood is influential to the organization to a great extent. It is composed of the former Warstar Prince, Vrak, and his younger sibling and current holder of the title Prince Vekar. Vrak serves the Insectoid Warstar as the foremost tactician, elite general and second-in-command alongside Creepox as well as second-in-command of the Armada while Vekar commands the aforementioned military as its primary leader. The brothers have a rivalry of sorts among themselves and their affray propel both to compete as the two armies see which one is the most efficient in taking over planets and moons and stripping them of their resources. To the Warstars, only two outcomes are within the realms of possibility: if such worlds are not up to their requirements or demands, they are annihilated. If they are, the natives are either enslaved or eliminated and the location becomes a base of the Empire in a permanent manner. If one of the brothers fails in conquest, the other will take the lead to attack the rebellious resistance forces and seize acquisition with a newly-fresh platoon, decisively clenching victory. Vrak Vrak is a member of the Royal Family that has access to very advanced technology (such as the Zombats which he uses to make any sort of monster grow). However, Vrak is seen as incompetent and, due to such, had his title as Warstar Prince taken from him and given to Vekar, his younger brother. Despite so, he is still a member of highness on his own right and therefore second in line to the throne. He joined the Insectoid Warstar thereafter and has ever since been motivated to prove his value to his royal family by attempting to lead the entire Warstar Empire. He is quite cunning and crafty, relying on brain over brawn and acts as Warstar's strategist. Being their tactician, Vrak suggested that Warstar should study the humans in order to discover their weaknesses. Afterwards, he also conducts sophisticated schemes to battle the Rangers and tends to act with reasoning, leaving his subordinates to do the dirty work, though he can hold his own in a fight against almost any foe and is usually the one left in charge to attack the Rangers, directly or indirectly, either by himself or with the aid of his servants. In battle, Vrak can alter his form where he wields a trident-like lance in his usual treehopper-like armor Warstar form and uses clawed gauntlets in his centipede-style battle armor (which greatly resembles the Mutants) even bearing the same symbol as its true members. However, Vrak's lead trait is his persona. He will go to great lengths to achieve his goals and use any means at hand to battle the Megaforce. Although evil to most, Vrak displays a certain degree of concern, friendship and respect towards Alice, Bigs, Bluefur, Creepox, Malkor and Messenger. Following the destruction of the Insectoid Admiral and the Warstar Ship, Vrak was found by Metal Alice in a near-fatal state, causing her to reconstruct him as a cyborg that can throw cyber-rangs, launch a barrage of missiles, and emit lasers from his hands. After his mechanization, he becomes sixty percent bionic. Vrak is voiced by Jason Hood. Prince Vekar Prince Vekar is Vrak's younger sibling and commander of the Armada. He is the most active leader of his army and tries to assist the powerful Warstar Empire to secure his worth as alien royalty. Being less aged than Vrak, he is more immature, prone to committing mistakes and to fall in traps. Like his elder brother however, he is also intelligent and cunning. At the very end of Power Rangers Megaforce, his military branch at last arrives on Earth and commences its raid upon being summoned by the Messenger, an emissary which works for him and was sent to join the Metal Undersea Empire to monitor Vrak's activities. He is not seen but his voice can be heard at the end of the series. In Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Prince Vekar will be a major threat to the Earth and to the Megaforce. It is implied he and Vrak have a rivalry of sorts amongst themselves and he is given the title of Warstar Prince after Vrak's demotion, propelling Vrak to prove his value throughout the series by attempting to overthrow Malkor and take over the entire Warstar Empire. Prince Vekar is voiced by Jason Fitch. Warstar Insectoids The Warstar Insectoids are a race of insect-like aliens that are one of the main antagonists of the series. They encompasses a significant diversity of alien insect species as a result of its influence across the galaxy. They operate from a large mothership of titanic destructive power that is orbiting around the planet and Vrak has shown to have a smaller spacecraft of his own, implying that the main ship is also a warehouse and container for a massive fleet of attack ships. Their ultimate goal is to either subdue or eliminate humankind to take over the Earth and use its natural resources. It is the most proeminent and successful military branch of the Warstar Empire, bearing its own symbol as a very proof of its elite status. It is primarily led by Admiral Malkor, the main villain of Power Rangers Megaforce. Admiral Malkor Admiral Malkor is the hulking and imposing moth-like leader of the Warstar Insectoid Army. Being the boss of his clan, he combines both power and intelligence quite equally. He possesses the ability to disintegrate objects, deflect or block any sort of attack, launch powerful moves that are reminiscent of celestial bodies such as Meteor Shower and Planet Strike and unleash focused energy beams from his wings, all of which bear titanic destructive power and make Malkor the strongest of his species. He also possesses the ability of channeling his energy like producing a cocoon and entering a metamorphosis-like state to maximize his power further if need be. Despite his status, Malkor is not someone that brags and openly recognizes when his cohorts have better ideas or ethics than he does, being very charismatic, possessing a strong sense of humor and showing true admiration at traits he bears awe such as cunning, will, disposition, allegiance and creativity; he is personality-wise and very respectful to his allies, regarding them as friends rather than just soldiers and has as such gained the loyalty of his followers with such dignified treatment and, when his generals happen to scuffle, he will act as a moderator and deem what strategy they will follow through personally; Malkor will have his subordinates try and adher to a different strategy every time Warstar launches an attack in an attempt to breach humanity's defenses. Also, due to the opposite methods and ideas of Creepox and Vrak, Admiral Malkor can deploy missions priorizing either force or reasoning and designate the corresponding elite to oversee the operation. Malkor is very pleased with the Earth and quite eager to take it over due to its abundance of resources and livable environment and although his right-hand Creepox initially assures that humanity will not be a hindrance to their cause, the Admiral quickly notices that mankind will have to be put out of commission if the invasion is to take place, particularly the Power Rangers and some time later their mechanical ally Robo Knight. Soon after most of the Insectoids are dispatched, Malkor attempts to ally with new evil forces through Vrak's intermedium to strengthen the Insectoids even further, being completely unaware of the latter's intended treason and latent desire to lead the Warstar Empire. Admiral Malkor is voiced by Campbell Cooley. Creepox Creepox is a mantis-like warrior who is one of the top affiliates of Warstar, one of the strongest Insectoids and Malkor's right-hand henchman. Second-in-command of the Insectoid Army, Malkor's most loyal and willing follower and their main general, Creepox does not carry any mobile weapons, but he would use his own body as one during battle. His signature attack is Meteor Shot, a flaming orb of energy unleashed from his sickles that explodes violently when it contacts something. He uses his large bladed mantis-like forearms similar to sickles in executing attacks and tends to settle fights employing power alone. After Troy refused to fight him during a confrontation, it led him to believe humans are weak and, from that point on, they became arch-rivals and formed a personal vendetta against humanity, claiming to already be aware of everything there is to know about humans. Unlike Vrak, Creepox desires humankind exterminated rather than enslaved and is bent on conquering the Earth in the name of the Insectoids at any cost. Although Creepox has a high degree of intelligence, he can devise plans and follows a warrior code, he uses the brute force approach at all times and is mostly driven by rage due to his short-tempered demeanor, tends to act by means of raw strength, has complete reliability on his own might and skills, enjoys to brag about himself and his qualities through his extremely cocky attitude and over-inflated ego (even boasting several times he is the mightiest of all Insectoids) and also has a bit of a superiority complex when it comes to humans, believing himself to be better in every way and heavily underestimating the Power Rangers. He will constantly tussle with Vrak due to their opposing viewpoints but they will occasionally come to terms if a raid involves reasoning and force. Creepox is voiced by Mark Mitchinson. Insectoid Monsters These are the warriors used by the Insectoids which serve as the villains of the week. To make a monster grow, the Zombats would be unleashed where they would swarm on the Warstar Monster's defeated body to make them grow. They all work for Admiral Malkor. * Scaraba (voiced by Anthony Ray Parker): A scarab-like Warstar that is able to create large boulders to attack enemies. He is destroyed by the Megaforce Rangers' Megaforce Blaster. * Yuffo (voiced by Joel Tobeck): A ladybug-like Warstar scientist who attempts to capture humans to conduct experiments on, with a design reminiscent of a UFO. His abilities include being able to trap people in a coccoon like substance and he can also split himself into five small UFOs to evade enemies. He is destroyed by the Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge. Later remembered during the third of Glytcher's flashbacks. * Virox (voiced by Kevin Harty): A stinkbug-like Warstar that is able to sneeze out a virus that turns people into Loogies. He is destroyed by Sea Gosei Great Megazord's Sea Strike. Later reminded during Glytcher's first flashback. * Dragonflay (voiced by Robert Mignault): A dragonfly-like Warstar who is able to run at great speeds and shoot lasers from his eyes. Destroyed by Land Gosei Great Megazord's Land Strike. Later recalled during Glytcher's second flashback. * Beezara (voiced by Sarah Banasiak): A wasp-like Warstar who is a member of alien royalty like Vrak. Beezara has the ability of producing a fluid that turns males into unwilling servants. Her fluid also turned Gia and Emma against each other before the girls overcome her spell. Beezara is destroyed by Sky Gosei Great's Sky Strike. * Dizchord (voiced by Dean Young): A cricket-like Warstar that fancies himself as the best musician in the universe. He wants to use his music to destroy all of the humans on Earth and the sound is extremely painful to most people who hear it until Emma negates its effects with her own voice. He is destroyed by the Gosei Great Megazord's Victory Charge. Toxic Mutants The Toxic Mutants (mostly referred simply as Mutants) are a race of evil beings that were produced through the accumulation of toxic slime and sludge. They thrive off of pollution and think that poisoning the world will make it more livable for them. Their base is at an underground cavern below a closed factory of noxious chemicals. It also includes a large lake in the cave's vicinity where some of the Mutants dwell or stay and where sometimes the main members gather to plan their moves against the Megaforce Rangers and Robo Knight. They were discovered by Malkor and enlisted by Vrak to help fight the Rangers after Creepox's death as his replacements. Their objective is to turn the Earth into a toxic planet, which would be a paradise for their kind and a living hell to any other form of life as a way of punishing humanity for their negligence and carelessness to nature responsible for their very creation. The group is initially headed by Bigs and Bluefur, with Vrak joining them as a third leader shortly after the alliance with the Insectoids. Bigs Bigs is a slimy Mutant who was created from the pollution made by a toxic dump. He calls himself a slimeball when he is first introduced to the battlefield along with Bluefur and Hisser. He is smart enough to know when to retreat if overpowered or running out of energy. He is a Warstar General of the Toxic Mutants alongside his cohort Bluefur and works beside their new comrade and tactician: Vrak. His influence allows Bigs and Bluefur to notice that, due to humans' adaptative potential, truly defeating them is far more difficult than it first appeared. He uses a scepter-like cane to fight and can dissolve to evade being hit by weapons as well as turn into an amorphous state to evade being hit by or deflect any attacks. His personality tends to be goofy and he is joyful of the alliance of the Mutants with the Insectoids, taking it as a chance to at last rule the Earth. He shows great respect and equality to his comrades such as referring to himself as a 'fellow mutant' while summoning Shadow Serpent. Bigs is voiced by Charlie McDermott. Bluefur Bluefur is a large ape-like Mutant with tarantula-like features who was created from the pollution made by a toxic dump. He enjoys destruction to an extreme level and is uplifted by the very idea of bashing the Rangers and turn them to dust by stomping them and is also physically the strongest among the Toxic Mutants. Bluefur has little patience and tends to lose his temper whenever things do no't go his way and often leaves a burning footprint after he stomps. He used to behave in a seemingly unthinking manner and attack blindly in the heat of battle much like Creepox, although he is more knowledgeable and did tended to think before act. However, after Vrak joins them as the mastermind of the Toxic Mutants, he is converted into a Warstar Mutant General alongside his comrade Bigs and, due to his influence, goes to think more about planning before executing and realizes the Mega Rangers and Robo Knight are tougher to defeat than he first imagined due to the ability humans have to adjust themselves to new challenges. He wields a double-headed kanabo in battle and can use it with titanic force to pummel his opponents. Like Bigs, he also shows quite some esteem to his colleagues and greatly values them, calling Hisser a 'buddy' and showing concern for Shadow Serpent. Bluefur is voiced by Jay Simon. Toxic Monsters These are the Mutant warriors used by the Toxic Mutants which serve as the villains of the week. The Zombats can also make them grow. They all work for Bluefur and Bigs. * Hisser (voiced by Estevez Gillespie): A snake/pill bug-like mutant who accompanies Bigs and Bluefur in their first fight with the Rangers. He can dig underground, spin extremely fast, and spew green slime that proves highly corrosive and poisoning. * Psychotick (voiced by Kelson Henderson): An energy-draining Kappa/tick-like mutant that is summoned by Vrak. He has an appearance somewhat like that of a water fiend and can do a Tick Attack that can launch ticks at anyone. * Shadow Serpent (voiced by Adam Gardiner): A snail-shelled lake monster-like mutant. He wields two swords in battle, can shoot lasers from his finger, breathe fire and is able to steal shadows from other living beings or to attack with his tongue, rendering anyone who loses a shadow to be rendered motionless due to having half of their essence lost. * Distractor (voiced by Scott Wills): An illusion-casting specter/spider-like mutant. He was enlisted by Vrak to cause a diversion on the Rangers so that he can steal the Wild Sword. One of Distractor's illusions involved him making illusions of past Toxic Mutants that were defeated by the Rangers. * Gremlin (voiced by Oscar Burt-Shearer): A gremlin/flea-like mutant. He later appeared as an illusion formed by Distractor to distract the Rangers and later took physical form thanks to the power that Vrak infused on Distractor with the Wild Sword. In "Raising Spirits," it is revealed that he has a cousin named Glytchor. * Mummy: A mummy/centipede-like mutant. He was created as an illusion and later given life by Distractor. He was destroyed by the Dynamic Charge attack. * Skyfish (voiced by Jeremy Birchall): A fish/mosquito-like mutant who has water-based skills. He was created as an illusion and later given life by Distractor as part of his army due to the power of the Wild Sword. * Kesaran: A cotton-covered leech-like mutant who was created as an illusion formed by Distractor and later given physical form by Distractor as a member of his ghost army. * Nojoke (voiced by Simon McKinney): A crow/scorpion-like mutant who has the ability to trap people inside gourds and turn them into a nourishing drink after they dissolve within them. He claims to do so simply because human laughter annoys him. Nojoke can also flap his wings to do wind attacks and bind anyone with tickling rings. * Dream Snatcher (voiced by Joseph Rye): A dream-eating, Spanish-accented, tapir/worm-like mutant that wields a fork and considers himself a matador. Being the test subject of the power of the Aurora Box (which can enhance a monster's skills 100 times fold) that belonged to Vrak's family, Dream Snatcher can eat the dreams of people that are awake, leaving them to grow Roots of Despair (where enough of them will be enough to rot the Earth) while trapping them in a dark dream world. * Glytcher (voiced by Oscar Burt-Shearer): A gremlin/flea-like mutant who is the cousin and almost identical counterpart of Gremlin. He can cause glitches in various electronics and has good leaping ability. He is also vulnerable to being tickled. After causing a brief power blackout on Halloween, he appears in the form of a hooded robed fortune teller in order to see the future of Troy, Noah, Gia, and Jake only to keep seeing the visions of the Power Rangers defeating past monsters, all of these Insectoids. Metal Undersea Empire The Metal Undersea Empire is the informal name of the third major enemy faction faced by the Megaforce that consists of robots. It is led by Metal Alice, who is a creation of Vrak. Another mighty warrior known as the Messenger is also an useful asset to the army. Metal Alice is also the one responsible for creating machine-like monsters to battle the Rangers and attempts to bring Robo Knight over to her side due to his mechanical nature. Their base is an advanced and metallized compound located underwater in the deep sea. Like the Toxic Mutants before them, the Metal Undersea Empire is a fellow military to the Warstar Empire, the organization being born after Vrak senses the need of replacing the Insectoids with stronger and more competent warriors which he judges indestructible and invincible, even declaring to envy their immortality. Their brassard is a red oblong with a peach-shaped figure topped with an oval board slightly pointed in its upper section, borded sideways by two silver-colored feathery wings and undersided by two gold-hued flares, all within a lightly golden frame. Metal Alice Metal Alice is a very powerful female robot who serves as the mistress and marshal of the Metal Undersea Empire. She openly considers humans as inferior beings. Her fighting prowess is such that she alone can hold her ground against the Megaforce with little difficulty. She was created by Vrak in his underwater laboratory in order to assist him in defeating the Megaforce and taking over Earth and is extremely loyal to him, being glad to him for building her. She has the ability to repair her body or reattach her limbs if they are severed, making her extremely durable. Similarly to her heroic male counterpart Robo Knight, despite being a machine, Metal Alice has a mind of her own and acts under her own volition and will. She also has great curiosity about certain aspects of natural life and wishes to learn some traits of organic beings, such as bonding between individuals, especially friendship. She is a particular rival and foe to Robo Knight since they decided to go separate ways and will, if possible, choose to fight him first out of rage of his unwillingness to join his own kind against humanity. Her will to enact schemes by any measures is deeply instilled into her programming and is more than enough to impress even Vrak, who admires and praises her loyalty. Ever since her creation, she is fond of her master but, after he saves her life, she seemingly falls in love with him. Although she appreciates Vrak the most, Alice also respects Admiral Malkor to a high extent, mainly because he is her master's superior. She acts as the robotic general and assistant to the Warstar Empire. Metal Alice is voiced by Sophie Henderson. Metal Undersea Empire Monsters These are the Robot warriors which serve as the villains of the week. Akin to monsters, the Zombats also allow them to grow. They all work for Metal Alice. * Rotox (voiced by Mark Wright): Rotox is a robotic scallop who is the first of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations. He is created before Vrak in order to demonstrate the power of the Metal Undersea Empire. He can emit lasers, roll up into his shell, emit chains, and combine junk into his shield which can also be tossed. Upon being born, he is immediately attacked by Metal Alice and manages to sever one of her legs, which reattaches to her body. Even Vrak is impressed by his strength, and correctly so, for he overpowers the Megaforce until being defeated by the Ultra Strike. However, it is later revealed this monster was merely a test of strength for the Megaforce. Nonetheless, a rebuilt and upgraded version of Rotox built by Metal Alice after gathering information about the last battle is born called Rotox DX. He claims to be ten times stronger than his predecessor. This new counterpart has improved fighting skills and is much tougher to defeat than its previous incarnation where he managed to neutralize the Megaforce Cannon's attack, emit a very strong laser, and pummel the Megaforce even when they are in Ultra Mode. Rotox DX is nevertheless beaten by the Megaforce and Robo Knight. Rotox DX is then enlarged by the Zombats and fights against the Gosei Grand and Gosei Ultimate Megazords. After working together to disarm Rotox DX of his claw and spear, Gosei Ultimate eventually finishes the fight with the Ultimate Strike. Rotox would be later used yet again during the final onslaught of the Metal Undersea Empire as Water Rotox due to his ability to withstand water without rusting. * Rico (voiced by Scott Wills): Robot 1-C-0 (short for R-C-1-0) is a mechanical starfish-like creation of Metal Alice with an unusual purpose. Unlike most of her machinations which are devoted exclusively to battle, Robot 1-C-0 (who was renamed Rico by Emma) was created to befriend the Megaforce, for Metal Alice attempted to understand the concept of bonds such as friendship and if machines like herself could be capable of such, which was initially blanketed as a malfunction of Rico's circuits and wires. However, by the time Metal Alice is done gathering the information she needs and deems her creation unuseful for any longer at its original mission, her plan backfires as Rico truly becomes a friend to the Rangers and refuses to battle them until Metal Alice activates a device which manipulates Rico through the jewel-like gem located at his chest. No longer in control of his own actions, he is then forced to fight. After the robot has been enlarged by Vrak's Zombats, Alice tries to self-destruct Rico. To free her robot friend, Emma summons the Command Ship which takes Rico far enough away to another location for protection. Now being out of reach of Metal Alice, Rico bids a heartfelt farewell to the Megaforce stating he will never forget them, especially Emma. Armada The Armada is a great space military that travels across space in order to conquer worlds. It is led by Vrak's younger brother, Prince Vekar, and, like his sibling, he uses his intellect to be a tactician. It was responsible for the final onslaught against the Earth during the Megaforce season and will be the one major threat in the succeeding season, Super Megaforce. It works parallelly with the Insectoid Warstar. The first attack that was done by the army itself at the very end of the series was merely a trial run to test Earth's defenses against invading forces. It's regular strategy is to take a world of interest with a massive invasion. However, the Armada is shown to be far more aggressive at it relying on high-powered spacecrafts and an overwhelmingly numerous infantry as well as immediate and direct raid to the designated target. Although it seems to be an independent military, it is actually a militaristic arm of the Warstar Empire and led separately by alien royalty. The Messenger The Messenger is a robotic being that works for Prince Vekar as a special envoy. The Messenger boasts enough might to annihilate an entire landmass when releasing its strongest moves like emitting energy tornadoes from his chest and shoot lasers from his hands. It enters the Metal Undersea Empire in order to monitor Vrak's activities on Earth and report them to the Armada. He joins Vrak and Metal Alice and stands by their side to fight the Megaforce after offering his assistance. He can hold his own against the Megaforce and repair and reform himself as long as his power cell is undamaged. His body is reinforced with a thick metallic armor that is resilient to any sort of attack. He follows a warrior code of loyalty and feels great honor to serve the Royal Family. Messenger is voiced by Andrew Laing. Princess Levira Princess Levira is the Armada's foremost scientist that works for Prince Vekar. Princess Levira is voiced by Rebecca Parr. Damaras Damaras is a member of the Armada and is an elite servant of Prince Vekar. Damaras is voiced by John Leigh. Warstar Foot Soldiers Loogies Loogies are the lime green-colored foot soldiers of Warstar. Loogies attack on large swarms due to their weak individual fighting skills and are used as mindless grunts to root out weaklings. They wield daggers that double as blasters. Their role is to assist anyone belonging to or allied with Warstar who battles the Power Rangers as they have aided Scaraba, Yuffo, Vrak, Beezara, Dizchord, Psychotick, Bigs, Bluefur and Metal Alice. Virox has demonstrated to be able to turn humans into Loogies. Among the Insectoid monsters, only Dragonflay has not been shown to need them due to confidence in his speed and the help of Creepox in his battle against the Megaforce. They are also used in a massive amount during the Metal Undersea Empire's final assault against the Megaforce alongside the reconstructed and improved Rotox. Zombats Zombats are robotic one-eyed bat-like creatures used by Vrak in groups of six to make any sort of monster grow by swarming on their defeated bodies. For the Warstar Monsters and the Toxic Monsters, the Zombats usually simply land and touch their bodies. Nevertheless, devouring them will cause the same effect. In such a case, eating just one will suffice. Similarly to the Loogies, they reside at the base of Warstar's army. As well as being capable to enlarge both organic and artificial beings, Zombats can also become giants themselves. For the Metal Undersea Empire Monsters, they wrap and curl their bodies and then fall like spikes at the ends of the Robot, in which case they may also be referred as "Zombolts." Although Vrak is usually the one they answer to, Metal Alice and Admiral Malkor are also able to summon them. Category:Power Ranger villains Category:Power Rangers Megaforce